


Captain Quickie and Flat Chest Part 1

by Rose_Miller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: She wanted to hate him... but maybe she's just afraid of her feelings





	1. The Boring Start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure some of you, feel like you've read this before. Well, you have. I removed it by mistake. But I am posting it again, and changing how things were done.

“What are you doing today?” Autumn asks as she looks at her phone.

 

“I was going to go to work. What about you?” Ashley says as she grabs her keys.

 

“Probably nothing.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Well have fun, you lazy fuck.” Ashley laughs as she leaves.

 

Autumn waves her off and, continues to look through her phone.

 

\----

Ashley had just started working on a new TV show. She won’t tell Autumn what the name is, but she says Autumn should come by sometime.

 

Which, let’s be honest… feels like Ashley’s setting Autumn up for something.

 

But, all Autumn know is… Ashley’s met someone, and she won’t stop talking about him.

 

“He’s tall! Really handsome, he’s the sweetest person ever! He’s amazing, he likes his wine, and he love his fans! Oh! And he has Crystal clear Caribbean Sea blue eyes, blondish dark hair. And ABS to die for!” Ashley would always gush.

 

Making Autumn gag, she has yet to see this guy. But she’s sure she’ll hate him, because that’s what friends do.

 

Someone else Ashley tells Autumn about, is some young guy… well he’s not much older than Autumn, anyway.

 

The only name Ashley’s ever called him though is, “Fluff Nugget”. Whatever that means…?

 

Autumn has a feeling though, that he’s the reason… Ashley wants her to come by. So for now, Autumn’s going to refuse the offer.

 

Although knowing Ashley, Autumn’s sure… she’ll convince her somehow, or drag Autumn against her will.

 

\----

Autumn gets bored of going through her phone, so she goes to set it down.

 

But, as Autumn’s about to set her phone down.

 

Who should call?

 

Ashley, Autumn rolls her eyes and ignores the call. Which means, she has to make herself busy.

 

“Fuck! What can I do to keep busy?” Autumn asks herself out loud.

 

“Go see Ashley?” Autumn shrugs, and she gets up to put her shoes on.

 

“Guys! I’m going to see Auntie Onalaska, I’ll be back later.” Autumn tells her “kids”, as she puts on a hoodie and her shoes.

 

Autumn grabs her keys off the table near the door, and heads out.


	2. Giving In

Autumn locks the front door before she goes. Not that she doesn’t trust Winnie, but she doesn’t want anyone hurting her.

 

Autumn sighs as she walks over to her car. She really did want to see Ashley, but she kind of didn’t want to see Ashley.

 

\----

Autumn opens up her car door, and she gets in.

 

“Oh well.” Autumn says to herself as she closes the driver door, and she starts her car.

 

 _Fall out Boy_ starts playing, when she turns on the radio.

 

Autumn giggles to herself, as “ _Sugar we’re goin down_ ” starts to play.

 

Autumn locks her car door, and she pulls out of the driveway.

 

“I just know I will regret this.” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

Autumn pulls her phone out of her pocket, and she looks up the text Ashley sent.

 

\----

Ashley had texted Autumn a week ago, the address of her job. Ashley was urging her to come by, but Autumn refused. Like the brat that she is.

 

Autumn opens up google, and she types in the address.

 

Autumn set her phone down on her thigh. As she listened to the voice telling her where to go.


	3. Enemy Territory

“How many turns do I have to take?” Autumn asks her phone annoyed.

 

“Turn right in 1,000 feet.” The voice instructs.

 

\----

“Oh fuck…” Autumn says as she gets closer to Ashley’s place of work.

 

Autumn could see the sign painted out front. She knew, she was in enemy territory now.

 

“I hate her.” Autumn laughs as she parks on the street.

 

Autumn turns off her car, opens the door, gets out, and she locks the door before closing it.

 

\----

“Here we go…” Autumn sighs, as she put her hands in her pockets.

 

Autumn looks back at her car, as she considers leaving. But she walks up the parking lot, full of trailers and she hopes for the best.


	4. Who is that?

At least the trailers were marked. Otherwise Autumn would be wandering around, for ages.

 

“Makeup, that’s Ashley.” Autumn says as she peeks at the open door.

 

“No! Would… stop it! Hold still!” Autumn could hear Ashley laughing.

 

“Huh?” Autumn says confused, as she walks around the trailer.

 

Ashley was standing in front of some guy. He kept bobbing and weaving in his chair. Autumn assumes, he was avoiding Ashley’s makeup brush.

 

“What… the fuck…” Autumn laughs to herself.

 

“Get! Go away, you fucker! I’m done with you! Asshole.” Ashley yells at him.

 

He laughs and he skips away from his chair.

 

Autumn makes a face as she watches him skip away.

 

“Okay?” Autumn says confused.

 

Ashley shakes her head as she turns around, to put her makeup away.

 

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asks confused, when she looks up at Autumn.

 

“Um, I was trying to avoid this honestly…” Autumn says as she looks around.

 

“But you came anyway?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah… where are we?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“A film set.” Ashley laughs.

 

“No shit.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Why? What are your plans?” Ashley asks, as she tries to hold in her laughter.

 

"I'm looking to corrupt someone." Autumn says straight faced.

 

"Are you wearing a new hoodie?" Ashley asks.

 

"No, I just don't wear this often." Autumn says as she tries to hide it.

 

"Why are you being weird?" Ashley asks.

 

“I’m not being weird… but where are we?” Autumn asks again.

 

“When did you get a red hoodie?” Ashley asks.

 

“You jacked into that shit…” someone laughs as they walk behind Autumn.

 

Autumn looks over her shoulder confused. As she watches two people walk past.

 

"Who's that?" Autumn asks.

 

"Grant, why?" Ashley says.

 

"Okay, bye." Autumn laughs.


	5. Meeting him

"FISHY! No!" Ashley yells, as she tries to grab Autumn’s sleeve.

 

"Too late!" Autumn laughs as she taps his shoulder.

 

\----

"Hi." The guy referred to, as Grant says.

 

"I'm Ashley's best friend. Fishy, I'm sure she's warned you about me." Autumn says as she introduces herself.

 

"I'm Grant. She... yeah, she talks about you a lot. Nothing bad... why would she warn me about you?" Grant says confused.

 

"Oh goodie!" Autumn smiles.

 

"FISHY!" Ashley says sternly.

 

"Fuck." Autumn mumbles.

 

Grant gives Autumn a confused look.

 

"Nice to meet you, but I have to leave now." Autumn says as she looks for a quick exit.

 

"Why? Isn't your friend looking for you?" Grant asks confused.

 

"Ha! About that... I'm actually in trouble. So, bye!" Autumn says as she quickly leaves.

 

“Fishy!” Ashley yells after Autumn as she runs off set.


	6. Quick Exit

Autumn laughs, as she weaves between trailers. She knew Ashley wasn’t chasing her, but it was fun.

 

\----

Autumn reaches the end of the parking lot. She checks both ways before crossing the street.

 

When the street is clear, Autumn jogs over to her car.

 

Autumn pulls her keys out of her pocket, unlocking her car.

 

\----

Just as Autumn is getting in her car, Ashley calls.

 

"What?" Autumn asks confused, when she picks up.

 

"What did you do?" Ashley asks.

 

"Nothing." Autumn says confused.

 

"Grant is asking about you now." Ashley says, Autumn rolls her eyes

 

"Why?" Autumn asks with a laugh.

 

“He said, he wanted to talk to you more. But when I was yelling at you, you took off. Just get your ass back here, you turkey.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Fine.” Autumn sighs.

 

Autumn locks her door and closes it again.

 

\----

Autumn jogs back to the DC parking lot, she slow walks through the trailers, and ends up back by Ashley.


	7. What are you up to?

“What?” Autumn asks crossing her arms.

 

“Hang on…” Ashley says, as she pushes Autumn’s arms down.

 

“What?” Autumn asks as she looks down.

 

“You’re wearing a Flash hoodie? Really? Oh my god! That is so cute!” Ashley gushes.

 

“What is wrong with you?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Nothing, I can explain later… but I’m really going to enjoy this now…” Ashley giggles.

 

“Okay?” Autumn says confused.

 

\----

“Hey!” Grant smiles, when he sees Autumn again.

 

Autumn gives him a half wave.

 

“So… Grant, this is my best friend. Her name is Autumn, but I call her Fishy.” Ashley smiles.

 

“She’s the one you talk about, all the time?” Grant asks as his smile gets bigger.

 

“She’s the one.” Ashley nods.

 

“What do you say about me?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“He’s fluff nugget.” Ashley whispers.

 

“Wait…” Autumn says when it finally clicks.

 

“Here it comes…” Ashley laughs.


	8. A TRAP

“SHIT!” Autumn says with wide eyes.

 

“What?” Grant asks confused.

 

“THIS WAS A TRAP! I fucking knew it! I hate you!” Autumn yells at Ashley.

 

“Nothing, this is just normal for us… well, her.” Ashley laughs, grabbing Autumn’s arm.

 

“NO! I’m leaving! Nope!” Autumn says, trying to walk away.

 

“No you’re not.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Did you tell her?” Grant asks.

 

“Tell me what? Because I don’t like any of this anymore…” Autumn says as, she try to pry Ashley’s fingers off her arm.

 

"Apparently DC, is having a costume party. He wants me to bring you." Ashley explains.

 

"What?” Autumn says confused.

 

“I thought you might like it.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Why though?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Just say yes.” Ashley laughs.

 

“No offense, but you don’t even know me…” Autumn says as she makes a face.

 

“I know what Ashley’s told me.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Like that helps any…” Autumn mumbles.

 

“She’d love to.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Who would I dress as?" Autumn asks confused.

 

“You have red hair, why not Ivy?” Ashley suggests.

 

“I couldn’t match her beauty…” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“Ivy is a good choice.” Grant agrees.

 

“Fine, I’ll be Poison Ivy.” Autumn rolls her eyes.


	9. Who are you?

“Told you, she’d go.” A new voice chimes in.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Fishy!” Ashley yells at me.

 

“What? I mean I know the character… but the person…” Autumn says as she laughs.

 

“She has no filter.” Ashley says to both men.

 

“Wait… what color are your eyes?” Autumn asks the man in green.

 

“Blue…” He says confused.

 

“OOOH!” Autumn says as she looks at Ashley.

 

“What?” he asks confused.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Ashley glares at Autumn.

 

“You’re Caribbean sea-” Ashley elbows Autumn.

 

“Ow!” Autumn snickers.

 

“I’m Stephen…” he says as he offers his hand.

 

“Cool, green leather man.” Autumn says as she laughs.

 

“Shake his hand, fucker.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

Autumn brings her hand up to meet his, and shakes his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you.” Autumn nods.

 

“You are?” he asks, with a slight laugh.

 

“Pamela Isley.” Autumn laughs.

 

“This is Fishy, I mean Autumn.” Ashley says as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Oh! Ashley talks about you a lot.” Stephen smiles.

 

“I’m sure.” Autumn roll my eyes.

 

“I’m glad you finally decided to come to set.” Stephen adds.

 

“Yeah… it was a trap.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Ashley snickers.


	10. Is This a Ploy?

“Um, if you guys are staying all… well if you decide to. I know Ashley will be here all night. But if you are too, we could maybe get a drink?” Stephen offers.

 

“Is this a ploy, to get my best friend alone?” Autumn asks as she raises an eyebrow.

 

“Would you stop?” Ashley asks with a laugh.

 

“Nope.” Autumn smiles.

 

Stephen laughs.

 

“Actually, I was just offering you guys… something to do.” Stephen shrugs.

 

“How sweet.” Autumn mocks him.

 

“She doesn’t drink.” Ashley pinches Autumn’s arm.

 

“Oh, we can do something else.” Stephen offers.

 

“No, that’s okay. I should get home to my “kids” anyway.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Kids?” Grant asks.

 

“I’ve told you about them. Her fur babies.” Ashley says as, she let’s go of Autumn’s arm.

 

“Oh! Right…” Grant nods.

 

“It was nice meeting you guys, but I should go.” Autumn says, as she looks at Ashley.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Ashley offers.

 

“I hope you come by tomorrow.” Grant smiles.

 

Autumn tries not to make a face, as she looks back at Grant. So she nods.

 

“Nice to meet you, maybe there’s something… the four of us can do together sometime.” Stephen nods.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn says, as she leaves with Ashley.


	11. Thoughts?

“What do you think?” Ashley asks.

 

“Of who?” Autumn asks.

 

“Grant?” Ashley laughs.

 

“He’s a punk.” Autumn shrugs.

 

“Whatever!” Ashley laughs.

 

“I don’t know, what do you want me to say?” Autumn shrugs.

 

“I’m not going to coach you. I just want an honest opinion.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Oh… I don’t know.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“What about Stephen?” Ashley asks.

 

“His voice is weird.” Autumn shrug, with a smile.

 

“What do you mean?” Ashley asks, almost like she’s offended.

 

“I don’t know, I guess… I thought his voice, would be deeper or something…” Autumn shrugs.

 

Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Sorry.” Autumn laughs.

 

"Oh! I wanted to show you something.” Ashley says as she reaches into her pocket.

 

“Show me what?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Look at this!" Ashley says handing Autumn, her phone.

 

"Why?" Autumn asks confused.

 

"Just look." Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

"Okay... and?" Autumn says, as she looks at the picture.

 

Ashley shows Autumn a picture of Grant.

 

"What do you think?" Ashley asks.

 

"I want to punch him in the face." Autumn says as, she hands her the phone.

 

"Ah! I know what that means!" Ashley laughs.

 

"Ah! No you don't!" Autumn mocks her.

 

“You can’t lie to me Fishy.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Whatever, there is nothing to lie about.” Autumn says, making a face.

 

“Just go home and snuggle your kids.” Ashley laughs as, they reach the road.

 

“Alright, if you decide to have a drink. Text me, in case I need to pick you up-” Autumn says as she hugs Ashley.

 

“You won’t-”

 

“Pick you up condoms.” Autumn adds.

 

“I hate you.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I know you!” Autumn says as she laughs.

 

“Go away!” Ashley laughs.

 

Autumn runs to her car, and Ashley waves her off.

 

\----

Autumn gets in her car, and she heads back home.


	12. Boring Night

Once Autumn reaches home, she parks in her spot.

 

Autumn turns off her car, opens the door to get out, and she locks the door before closing it.

 

\----

Autumn jogs up to the door, and unlocks it.

 

Winnie starts barking, the minute Autumn puts the key in.

 

\----

“It’s me!” Autumn yell as she opens the door.

 

Winnie runs up to the door, whining happily and jumping on Autumn.

 

“Hi! I missed you.” Autumn says, as she holds Winnie’s front paws, and she kisses her.

 

Autumn lets go of Winnie’s paws and she runs around.

 

“Were you guys good?” Autumn asks as she sets down her keys.

 

\----

Autumn starts walking through the house, and she spots Salem.

 

“Hey you.” Autumn says, as she walks over to him.

 

Salem meows when he sees Autumn, and she kisses him.

 

“Love you.” Autumn says as she smiles.

 

\----

Autumn kicks off her shoes, and she walks into the living room.

 

Eleanor is sleeping on the couch.

 

“Oh my Boo.” Autumn says when she sees her.

 

Eleanor stretches out a little, and Autumn kisses her.

 

Autumn smiles down at Eleanor, and then she sits next to her.

 

Autumn turns on the TV, and searches for something to watch.

 

\----

Autumn decide to watch something on ID, which is her go to channel.


	13. Late Night?

Autumn didn’t realize she had fallen asleep, until Winnie scares her awake.

 

“It’s just me.” Ashley laughs, as she walks through the door.

 

“What time is it?” Autumn asks, as she rub her eyes.

 

“Did you fall asleep?” Ashley asks.

 

“I guess.” Autumn laughs.

 

“It’s midnight, I just got done with work. Oh! The guys want to come over tomorrow.” Ashley says as she starts walking to her room.

 

“What? I DON’T WANT HIM IN THE HOUSE!” Autumn yells, as she jumps over the couch.

 

\----

“Who?” Ashley asks.

 

“You know who!” Autumn yells at her.

 

“Afraid I don’t.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Grant! I don’t want Grant here!” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Why?” Ashley asks as she turns to Autumn.

 

“Stop! I’m not doing this!” Autumn says as she glare at her.

 

“What?” Ashley laughs.

 

“I’m going back to sleep!” Autumn says, as she walks to her room.

 

\----

Autumn closes the door, and she lies back down on her bed.

 

\----

Thankfully Autumn was still tired, and she fall asleep again.


	14. Boring Hall

Autumn gets woken up the next morning to Winnie barking.

 

“I’m going to murder someone.” Autumn mumbles as she gets up.

 

Autumn had a tank top, and shorts on when she gets up. So she decides to put on her NY Giants Jersey.

 

\----

Autumn rubs her eyes, as she walks down the hall, and to the kitchen.

 

Autumn could hear Ashley laughing, along with two male voices.


	15. Favorite Hero?

Once Autumn reaches the kitchen, she only has one request.

 

"Hey, don't talk to me..." Autumn says as she walks to the fridge.

 

"Please, tell me..." Ashley begins.

 

"I'm wearing shorts! Perv!" Autumn laughs, as she lifts her Jersey.

 

"Just checking." Ashley laughs.

 

"You... a fan?" Grant asks.

 

"No! I just own two jerseys, two t-shirts, two hoodies, and one of their helmets." Autumn says with an attitude.

 

"Well, I have one shirt... it just says, NY but..." Grant stutters.

 

"He's annoying." Autumn says as she looks at Ashley.

 

Ashley puts her head down as she laughs.

 

“Maybe we should talk about something. Before she possibly hurts Grant.” Stephen suggests.

 

“Good idea…” Grant nods.

 

\----

"Oh! I know!” Ashley says as she picks up her head.

 

“What?” Stephen asks.

 

“Who's your favorite superhero?" Ashley asks.

 

"Superman." Grant smiles proudly.

 

"Magneto." Autumn says as she laughs.

 

"He's not a superhero..." Stephen makes a face.

 

"YES HE IS, AND HE TOTALLY WAS!" Autumn argues.

 

"Here we go." Ashley laughs.

 

"No!" Autumn snorts out a laugh. "Don't say it like that!" Autumn laughs normally.

 

"Just so you know, she’s telling a lie.” Ashley informs them.

 

“I figured.” Stephen laughs.

 

Autumn sticks out her tongue at him.

 

"Who is it really?" Grant asks.

 

"Ever since she was a little girl, it was the Flash." Ashley explains.

 

"NO! MOM! HOW COULD YOU!" Autumn dramatically screams.

 

Ashley doubles over in laughter.

 

“Me?” Grant asks, in a high pitched excited voice.

 

"UGH!" Autumn screams like a teenaged dinosaur, as she storms through the house.

 

\----

Autumn could hear them laughing still in the kitchen.

 

“I hate you!” Autumn yells at all of them.

 

“Fishy!” Ashley yells after Autumn.

 

“NO!” Autumn yells back at her.


	16. Oh Right The Party

Autumn could hear Ashley move around the house, looking for her.

 

\----

“Come on, you asshat. I was only kidding.” Ashley smiles, as pulls Autumn back to the kitchen.

 

“I still hate you guys.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“No you don’t.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Maybe not you, but them.” Autumn says as she makes a face.

 

Ashley shakes her head.

 

“Are you guys still coming to the party tonight?” Stephen asks.

 

“Oh! That’s right! It was tonight!” Ashley laughs.

 

“What?” Autumn asks as her anxiety builds.

 

“It’ll be fun, don’t worry.” Grant smiles.

 

“Not with you there.” Autumn mumbles.

 

Ashley pinches my side.

 

“OW!” Autumn screams.

 

“I’m excited, but I need to make sure I got Fishy’s outfit.” Ashley says as she ignores Autumn.

 

“I still haven’t decided on what I’d be.” Stephen laughs.

 

“Wait… what time is it?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Four, in the afternoon.” Grant says as he reads his watch.

 

“What?” Autumn asks panicked.

 

“You must’ve been tired.” Ashley shrugs.

 

Autumn knew there was no way, she could get out of this now.

 

“I think we should get going, and then I’ll text you later.” Stephen says as he checks the time.

 

“Yeah, we need time to get ready.” Ashley nods.

 

“We can meet you there, I wanna be surprised on what you wear.” Stephen winks at Ashley.

 

Autumn tries not to gag.

 

“Okay, just text me the address.” Ashley giggles, while batting her eyes.

 

“See you guys later.” Grant waves, as he and Stephen leave.


	17. Getting Ready (Part 1)

“Okay, just text me…” Autumn mocks Ashley.

 

“Shut up!” Ashley laughs as she pokes Autumn.

 

“Come on, we need to get ready!” Ashley says as, she drags Autumn to the bedroom.

 

“Oh goodie…” Autumn mumbles.

 

Ashley pulls Autumn into her room, where she has everything set up.

 

\----

“Oh god…” Autumn says, when she realizes what she’s wearing.

 

“I’m going to get the makeup. You get ready…” Ashley says, as she goes into her bathroom.

 

“I feel stupid.” Autumn whines, as she slips on green tights.

 

The green tights, have a single Ivy vine going up each leg.

 

“You wanted to be Ivy. Stop whining! You look great.” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“Whatever.” Autumn says as she puts on, the one piece strapless leotard, that zips up my back, and is covered in glittery ivy leaves (front and back).

 

“Stop complaining and get ready!” Ashley rolls her eyes.

 

“I bet you went with something simple.” Autumn says as she makes a face.

 

“I’m going as Felicity Smoak.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Who? Oh! Wait, green leather’s girl... that’s right.” Autumn nods.

 

“I almost had to hit you!” Ashley laughs.

 

“I know…” Autumn laughs. “Zip me?” Autumn asks, showing her back to Ashley.

 

“You do look cute, and I can do your makeup.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn sighs.

 

\----

Once Autumn has her tights on, her bodice zipped up, she put on partial green arm sleeves that match the tights.

 

The sleeves go from Autumn wrists, to just under her shoulder. It has gold glittery ivy leaves, going around each end. The sleeves hook onto her pinkies, with a single small chain.

 

“Well?” Autumn asks as she turns to Ashley.

 

“Don’t forget your rings, and leaves that sit on your palms. I can do your hair and makeup. Otherwise I love it.” Ashley smiles.

 

Autumn nods, she wasn’t so sure about herself.

 

Yes, Autumn loves Ivy, but this outfit is too revealing even for her.

 

Autumn slips on big emerald rings, which sit on each of her pointer fingers. Then she puts on her glittery leaves, which sit on her palms.

 

The leaves, hold Ivy’s seducing pheromones, “ _to warm a man’s blood_ ”.

 

“Do I have to wear heels?” Autumn whines, with a laugh.

 

“Yes it is part of the look, now sit down. Once I finish with you, then I can get ready.” Ashley huffs.

 

Autumn sits down on the bed, while Ashley plays with her hair.

 

“What are you doing?” Autumn asks.

 

“I’m twisting some of your hair. It has to have the French maid look. Where it goes around your head. But, I don’t want all of your hair up… I only want a small portion.” Ashley explains.

 

“Okay.” Autumn shrugs. “So what are the guys going as?” Autumn asks.

 

“Grant, I’m sure will be himself. Stephen I don’t know.” Ashley says as she finishes Autumn’s hair.

 

\----

“Are you done?” Autumn asks surprised.

 

“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard.” Ashley laughs. “Now I need to do your makeup. I’m going to be putting these, plastic set of leaves on your eyebrows.” Ashley says as she shows Autumn.

 

Autumn nods.

 

Ashley grabs her makeup kit, before she stands in front of Autumn.

 

“I’m going to put glue on your eyebrows. To hold them down, and to stick on the green leaves. It’s just Elmer’s glue, like you use at school. So it shouldn’t bother your skin.” Ashley explains.

 

“Fun.” Autumn laughs.

 

Ashley reaches into her kit, and she pulls out a glue stick.

 

Ashley takes off the cap of the glue stick. Then she rubs the stick on Autumn’s eyebrows.

 

The glue felt like an annoyance, to have on Autumn’s skin. But she probably won’t even remember they’re there.

 

“Alright, hold still.” Ashley explains, as she sticks one set of leaves on Autumn’s eyebrow.

 

“Well?” Autumn asks nervously.

 

Ashley steps back, and she looks at Autumn.

 

“Perfect! Now I need to do the other one.” Ashley says, as she walks back to Autumn.

 

\----

Once Ashley, finally had the leaves on Autumn. Then came the hard part, the makeup.

 

“I know you hate this, but it is part of the look.” Ashley urges. “The leaves are light green, and have a few spots of glitter.” Ashley laughs a little. “You’re basically covered in glitter.” She smiles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Your makeup will be easy. Just a light shade of green on your eyes, a hot pink but slight red on your lips, and a little bit of blush on your cheeks.” Ashley explains as she grabs her brushes, her different shades, and powders.

 

“Whatever you say.” Autumn says as she makes a face.

 

“I need to paint your nails, they have to be light green, and I need to put fake ivy in your hair.” Ashley adds.

 

“Damn, I’m a handful.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“It will be worth it in the end.” Ashley laughs.

 

“I’m sure.” Autumn mumbles.

 

“Close your eyes.” Ashley explains, as her brush touches Autumn’s eye lids.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” Autumn asks, as she feels the brush against her eyes again.

 

“Maybe.” Ashley snickers.

 

“Mhm.” Autumn says as she makes a face.

 

“Alright you can open.” Ashley says as she opens her blush compact.

 

“I hate this.” Autumn laughs nervously.

 

“I know.” Ashley smiles, as she brushes each of Autumn’s cheeks.

 

At least Autumn knew she could trust Ashley.

 

“Alright, pucker up.” Ashley instructs Autumn.

 

“Okay.” Autumn says, as she puckers her lips.

 

Ashley pulls out a lipstick, and she applies it to Autumn’s lips.

 

“Perfect, now nails and then ivy in your hair.” Ashley says eagerly.

 

Ashley packs up her makeup, while Autumn watches her.


	18. Getting Ready (Part 2)

“Are you nervous?” Autumn asks.

 

“Are you?” Ashley counters.

 

“I don’t know.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Ashley just smiles as she puts the ivy in Autumn’s hair.

 

“What?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Oh nothing.” Ashley smiles.

 

“Tell me.” Autumn says annoyed.

 

“STAR CROSSED LOVERS!” Ashley shouts happily.

 

“Are you serious?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yes! Come on, you know it’s true!” Ashley laughs.

 

“I know, that I’m betraying Marvel and I feel terrible!” Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

“Just join my little groupie, we have room for you.” Ashley giggles.

 

“I can’t even with you right now.” Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

“Lighten up! This party will be fun! It won’t hurt dressing as Ivy for a night.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

“That’s not the problem.” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Grant’s cute! You’ll like him, which I’m sure you already do.” Ashley giggles.

 

“He is not, and I do not!” Autumn crosses her arms.

 

“Hair is done, now give me your nails.” Ashley says with a smile on her face.

 

“Get rid of that look.” Autumn says, as she tries not to smile.

 

“What? I didn’t do anything, you turkey.” Ashley giggles.

 

“Whatever.” Autumn says as, Ashley holds up different green nail polishes.

 

\----

“I think this matches.” Ashley says as she picks the right green.

 

Autumn held up her hands, as she let Ashely paint her nails.

 

“Are we meeting them there?” Autumn asks.

 

“Who?” Ashley asks.

 

“The guys, are we meeting them?” Autumn asks again.

 

“Oh, yeah. They’re going to text me, when they get there.” Ashley

explains.

 

Autumn nods.

 

“Alright, blow while I get ready.” Ashley says as she puts her things away.

 

“You paint better than me.” Autumn laughs, as she blows on her nails.

 

“You just aren’t patient enough.” Ashley giggles.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Ashley strips off her tank top and shorts, as she gets ready.

 

“What are you wearing?” Autumn asks between blows.

 

“A cute outfit, which felicity wore.” Ashley smiles.

 

Autumn watches as Ashley slips on a turquoise short dress, with a heart shape neck line.

 

Ashley bends and contorts her arms, to zip herself up.

 

“What accessories go with that?” Autumn asks.

 

“I’m going to be wearing a black p-coat, navy blue strappy heels, gold oval earrings with wings, a gold arrow bracelet and I’ll have a small black/blue compact purse.” Ashley explains.

 

“Cool.” Autumn smiles.

 

“I’m also going to be putting my hair in a ponytail. I have my own glasses too, that match felicity’s from the show.” Ashley adds.

 

“And to think, the guys are getting the easy way out.” Autumn laughs.

 

\----

“The guys just text me. Once, I’m don’t with my makeup we’ll go.” Ashley informs me.

 

“Alright.” Autumn says, as she hopes her nails are dry.

 

Autumn gets up from Ashley’s bed, and she slips on her dark green stiletto heels.

 

\----

“Ready?” Ashley asks with a sigh.

 

“I guess.” Autumn shrugs.

 

Ashley smiles and she takes Autumn’s hand, and they walk out of the house.

 

\---

Ashley locks up after them, and they both head to her car.

 

“Where is the party?” Autumn asks.

 

“On one of the sets we used to film last month.” Ashley says as she starts her car.

 

Autumn nods.

 

Autumn was getting very anxious, when she thought about all of the people. She was even getting uncomfortable, and self-conscious about her outfit choice.

 

“You look great, stop worrying.” Ashley says, pulling Autumn from her thoughts.

 

Autumn forces a smile and she nods.


	19. PARTY

“Here we are.” Ashley says, as she pulls into a full parking lot.

 

“What is this?” Autumn asks.

 

“Let’s just go inside, because if I say which set. I know you’re going to attempt to walk home.” Ashley laughs as she drags Autumn inside.

 

\----

“Hey!” Grant says as he runs up to them.

 

“Shit…” Autumn says as she steps back.

 

Autumn barely makes it in the door, and he’s already her my face.

 

“Who gave you pop?” Ashley laughs.

 

“I’ve had a lot…” Grant giggles.

 

“Oh Jesus…” Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Where is Stephen?” Ashley asks.

 

“Um…” Grant looks around.

 

“There.” Autumn points to him, by the drink table.

 

“He’s too sexy to be standing there…” Ashley says as she walks over to him.

 

“EW!” Autumn screams after her.

 

\----

“I figured she had a crush on him.” Grant snorts out a laugh.

 

“Are you always like this?” Autumn asks, as she laughs.

 

“No… I’m just nervous…” Grant shrugs and he tries to stand still.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn says, as she looks around awkwardly.

 

“So you’re Ivy now?” Grant asks.

 

“Huh?” Autumn asks confused.

 

“Yesterday… you told Stephen you were Pamela… so does that mean you’re Ivy now?” Grant asks.

 

“Oh…” Autumn looks down at her outfit. “Yeah, I guess…” Autumn looks back at him.

 

“It… fits you nicely…” Grant nods.

 

Autumn laughs.

 

“I mean… not like that… not that sort of fit…” Grant says, as he gestures with his hands.

 

Autumn could feel her face heat up as she laughed more.

 

“I mean… with your hair… its suits you…” Grant tries to correct himself.

 

“Um, do you want a drink?” Autumn asks, as she changes the subject.

 

“Sure, I’ll get that!” Grant says as he, fast walks to the drink table.

 

Autumn taps her foot a little, as she looks around


	20. In Need of Air

The place was packed, it was almost the size of a soccer field. With just enough room, for everyone to have three feet of space around them.

 

But for Autumn, that wasn’t enough room.

 

\----

Autumn was starting to get overwhelmed, and sweaty.

 

Thankfully the exit was right behind her, and she decided to take it.

 

\----

“Where are you going?” Grant asks as he comes back, and he sees Autumn start to leave.

 

“I just need some air.” Autumn says as she keeps walking.

 

“Well, let me join you.” Grant offers.

 

“You-” Autumn shakes her head, and she walks through the doors.

 

\----

But Grant follows Autumn out anyway, he’s just a few seconds behind her.

 

“I thought you might be cold.” Grant says, as he offers Autumn his hoodie.

 

“Thanks.” Autumn nods, as she puts it over her arms. “You really didn’t have to follow me.” Autumn says as she looks up at him.

 

“I thought you could use someone to talk to.” Grant shrugs.

 

“You’re an awkward nerd, aren’t you?” Autumn asks with a laugh.

Grant blushes.

 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing… but I’ve never… I don’t know… never mind.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

\----

“So, Ashley… uh…” Grant says as he makes a face, and he tries to change the subject.

 

“What did she do now?” Autumn asks, as she rolls her eyes.

 

“Well, she talks a lot about you.” Grant shrugs.

 

“Okay?” Autumn says confused. “I mean that is kind of obvious… she is my friend.” Autumn laughs.

 

“Well, she said you were trouble… or rather, a troublemaker. But I don’t see it.” Grant says as he looks at me.

 

“You will.” Autumn laughs.

 

“That’s not really what, I wanted to get at.” Grant sighs.

 

“Okay! Hold up kid!” Autumn stops walking, and she holds up her hands.

 

“Kid?” Grant laughs. “You do realize, I’m only two years older than you.” He adds.

 

“I know, and I know what you’re getting at. It’s not happening, okay.” Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

“Look, I like you… and I just…” Grant shrugs.

 

"I’m being serious though… I am Poison Ivy after all. So that means... _The animal plant toxins, had a rather unique effect on me_.” Autumn snorts a little. “ _They replaced my blood with aloe, my skin with chlorophyll, and my lips.... with venom._.." Autumn quotes straight from the movie. “So I wouldn’t kiss me.” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Like that…” Grant laughs, as he shakes his head.

 

“Well I’m sticking with it.” Autumn shrugs. “Besides, I doubt you want lipstick on your mouth.” Autumn laughs.

 

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Grant shrugs.

 

“You don’t give up do you?” Autumn asks, as she makes a face.

 

Grant just smiles.

 

“Grant, no!” Autumn says, as she shakes her head.

 

\----

Autumn looks down at the sidewalk, hoping the conversation is over.

 

“Shit! Fuck!” Autumn says annoyed, as her heel gives and she trips.

 

Grant grabs Autumn’s waist to steady her, and Autumn hold his arms.

 

“You okay?” Grant asks, with that stupid grin on his face.

 

Autumn looks up at him.


	21. What Happened?

“Can we go?” Autumn asks, as she walks back into the party.

 

“Hmmm?” Ashley asks as she turns away from Stephen.

 

“Gross…. I’m not even asking…” Autumn says as she shudders.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ashley asks.

 

“I don’t feel good, can we go? Please?” Autumn asks looking down.

 

“Yeah… sure…” Ashley says as she gets up.

 

“Wait… who are you?” Autumn asks Stephen.

 

Stephen wasn’t really wearing anything, he was just shirtless.

 

“A new character.” He laughs.

 

“We might have ripped his shirt…” Ashley laughs.

 

“I don’t need to know this…” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“You love me though!” Ashley laughs.

 

“I’ll be in the car.” Autumn says as she leaves.

 

\----

“Did I do something wrong?” Grant asks, as Autumn pass him outside.

 

“Grant!” Autumn yells, as she turns around to look at him.

 

Grant’s facial expression, looks as though Autumn had kicked the puppy. Grant being the puppy.

 

“I’m stubborn okay! Just get that through your head!” Autumn yells at him, and then she walks to Ashley’s car.

 

\----

Autumn just wanted to get away from the party, and Grant.


	22. You Okay?

“What did you do to Grant?” Ashley asks, when she reaches her car.

 

“What? What makes you think I did anything?” Autumn asks offended.

 

“Because, you were the only one with him.” Ashley points out.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.

 

“Alright, alright.” Ashley laughs, and she unlocks the car doors.

 

“Just take me home please.” Autumn says, as she gets in the car.

 

“Yes ma’am…” Ashley says with wide eyes.

 

“Sorry… I don’t mean to be a bitch…” Autumn says, annoyed with herself.

 

“You just don’t feel good?” Ashley asks.

 

Autumn was sure, Ashley could see right through the lie.

 

“Yeah… I just need to lie down.” Autumn nods.

 

Ashley starts the car, and she drives them home.


	23. Short Chapter

Ashley and Autumn don’t talk on the ride home.

Which Autumn was grateful for!

She needed to think, with less talking involved.


	24. Do You Want to Talk?

Once Ashley and Autumn reach home. Autumn gets out of the car right away. Ashley doesn’t even have time, to put the car in park.

 

\----

“Are you okay?” Ashley asks as she turns off her car.

 

“Yeah…” Autumn says, as she finds the spare key.

 

Autumn was just in a big hurry, to get out of her outfit and lie down.

 

\----

Autumn kicks her shoes off, as she push Winnie aside, and she rushes to her room.

 

\----

Autumn quickly undresses, cleans off her makeup, and redresses in comfortable clothes.

 

Autumn could hear a knock on her door.

 

“Yeah?” Autumn asks, knowing its Ashley.

 

“Do you want to talk?” Ashley asks.

 

“Not really…” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“Okay, you know where to find me.” Ashley sighs.

 

Autumn nods to herself, and then she lies down on her bed.

\----

Autumn stares at her wall, until she falls asleep.

 

\----

Autumn swore she could hear other voices, as she was falling asleep. But she ignored them, maybe she was just going crazy.


	25. Uneasy

The next the morning, Autumn woke up feeling uneasy… she was still uneasy about the night before.

 

Autumn picks up her phone, and she opens up the YouTube app.

 

Autumn decided to watch a few videos, to maybe get her mind off the night before.

 

\----

Once Autumn’s phone tells her, it needs to be charged. Autumn decides to leave her room.

 

\----

"Hey." Ashley greets Autumn, when she walks into the kitchen.

 

"Hi." Autumn says as she sits down, phone in hand.

 

"The guys stayed last night." Ashley informs Autumn.

 

"Cool." Autumn nods, not really hearing her.

 

"Mor-" Ashley starts laughing.

 

"Bed head." Autumn hears Grant answer.

 

The chair screeches, on the floor next to Autumn. As Grant pulls it out to sit down.

 

\----

"What are you-?" Grant begins to ask.

 

"Who haven't you kissed?" Autumn asks over top of him.

 

"What?" Grant coughs out a nervous laugh.

 

"Fishy! What are you watching?" Ashley laughs.

 

"She left me alone. I found YouTube." Autumn answers simply with a shrug.

 

"So you, YouTubed me?" Grant asks, as he tries to hide his smile.

 

"I was going to ask Ashley something." Autumn shrugs again.

 

"That's why, she's not meant to be alone." Ashley snickers.

 

"Anyway... that was a serious question." Autumn says, keeping a straight face.

 

"Who haven't...? I kissed?" Grant asks, pausing slightly.

 

"Mhm." Autumn nods.

 

"You." Grant says as he stares at Autumn.

 

"L.O.L." Autumn says slowly and sarcastically. "Not happening." Autumn says, as she turns to look at Ashley.

 

"Star crossed lovers." Ashley coughs into her hand.

 

"Shut up!" Autumn yells at her.

 

"What?" Ashley asks innocently.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes.


	26. Colton Makes it all Better (Part 1)

"Oh! Guess who's coming over..." Ashley trails off as the front door opens.

 

Winnie runs to the door barking.

 

\----

"COLTON!" Autumn squeals happily, as she runs to him.

 

"Hey!" Colton laughs.

 

Autumn eagerly jumps on him, as she hugs him.

 

"Why is she more excited, to see a guy she can't have? Instead of the guy, who wants her?" Grant asks Ashley.

 

“Because he’s Colton! Duh!” Autumn makes a face.

 

“How are you?” Colton asks.

 

“I wanna be cuddled right now, and have my back rubbed…” Autumn sighs.

 

“Then why don’t we move to the couch?” Colton laughs.

 

“That’s why I love you…” Autumn smiles.

 

“Aw…” Colton chuckles.

 

“What… what is going on?” Grant asks confused.

 

“You’re being replaced!” Colton laughs, as he and Autumn walk to the couch.

 

\----

Colton sits down, and Autumn cuddles up next to him. Colton puts his left arm around Autumn, and he rubs her back.

 

“This isn’t really happening is it?” Grant asks a bit annoyed.

 

Ashley and Stephen move to sit on the couch, with Colton and Autumn. While, Grant moves to stand in the doorway to the living room.

 

\----

“You know that movie “Shallow Hal”?” Autumn asks as she plays with Colton’s fingers.

 

“Yeah?” Colton laughs.

 

“That movie was kind of pointless.” Ashley laughs.

 

“Well do you remember the scene where…” Autumn starts to laugh.

 

“What?” Ashley asks.

 

“Where Pepper, well Jack Black sees her as Pepper. But everyone else sees her, as this very curvy large woman.” Autumn tries to explain it a little.

 

“Get to the point!” Colton laughs as he pokes Autumn’s rib.

 

“Alright!” Autumn says, as she squirms.

 

Grant clenches his jaw.

 

“Well Pepper is wearing this tiny thong. But when she throws it at Jack, it turns… turns into this size XXXXXLarge thong.” Autumn laughs.

 

“What about it?” Ashley asks confused.

 

“I almost feel like, if I were to sleep with someone. That’s basically how it would go down. He might see me as something I’m not, and I throw these HUGE panties at him.” Autumn can’t control her laughter.

 

“You wouldn’t, even fit into something that big!” Colton laughs.

 

“How would you know?” Grant asks confused.

 

“You’re more like a…” Colton says as he leans back to look at Autumn.

 

So Autumn mocks him, and she leans back to look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Autumn's ramblings....


	27. Colton Makes it all Better (Part 2)

“From Victoria Secret… you might be a size medium, or you could even rock a small thong.” Colton shrugs.

 

“Oh my god…” Autumn says, as she covers her face and laughs.

 

“Colton!” Ashley yells as she laughs.

 

“I feel like this is a little personal.” Stephen says with wide eyes.

 

“But thongs aren’t really your thing. Maybe lace panties, black or red… I’d go with red.” Colton continues.

 

“STOP!” Autumn yells, as she blushes.

 

“Wait… did you ever try those on?” Colton asks as he looks at Autumn.

 

“No!” Autumn laughs.

 

“Try what on?” Ashley asks.

 

“Oh, I bought her a matching bra and pantie set a week ago. What color were they again?” Colton says as he shrugs.

 

“Red.” Autumn giggles.

 

“You know her size?” Grant asks, barley above a whisper.

 

“Panties I guessed, breast size…” Colton trails off.

 

“Shut up! It wasn’t like that!” Autumn laughs.

 

Colton cracks up as Autumn smacks him.

 

“I told him, and he picked up one of my bras. He didn’t believe me, but that’s only… because he was off by a few digits when he guessed.” Autumn snorts, from laughing so hard.

 

“So you bought her, lingerie? What the hell Colton?” Ashley asks.

 

“Yeah, I said she can wear them and stay over.” Colton jokes.

 

“Stop it!” Autumn giggles.

 

“You two are the worst.” Ashley shakes her head.

 

\----

“I think he’s mad.” Colton whispers, as Autumn looks at Grant.

 

“Hang on.” Autumn says as she gets up, and she walks over to Grant.

 

\----

“We need to talk.” Grant says annoyed.

 

Autumn shrugs and she follows him outside.


	28. Fight

“What is up your ass?” Autumn asks making a face.

 

“You can’t pretend, like the party didn’t happen!” Grant throws up his hands.

 

“What happened?” Autumn asks, playing dumb.

 

“Are you playing with my feelings, on purpose?” Grant asks angrily.

 

“I don’t know, what you’re talking about.” Autumn snorts out a laugh.

 

“Would you rather I ignore you?” Grant asks furious.

 

“YES!” Autumn challenges him.

 

“DONE!” Grant yells in her face, and then he leaves.

 

Autumn stays standing outside. As she tries to process what just happened.


	29. Arrow Saves the...Day?

“Hey… it’s been five minutes…” Autumn hears Stephen say, as he touches her shoulder.

 

“What? Onalaska didn’t want to check up on me?” Autumn asks, as she turn around to face him.

 

“Actually, she’s with Colton trying to talk to Grant.” Stephen explains.

 

“You mean, “talking” with Grant.” Autumn makes air quotations, around the word talk.

 

“Yeah.” Stephen nods. “So, I thought I’d check on you.” he adds.

 

“Why? Grant’s your friend, or is this a ploy to get with my friend?” Autumn makes a face.

 

“Ashley mentioned you’re stubborn. But I just thought you were quiet.” Stephen smiles.

 

“Stop trying to butter me up. You shriveled up pea pod.” Autumn laughs.

 

“And you’re quick with the jokes, or insults rather…” Stephen nods.

 

“Sorry… I’m just… I don’t know…” Autumn shakes her head.

 

“You don’t want to admit, you like Grant. It’s perfectly normal, but you-”

 

“HOLD THE FUCK UP, YOU LEATHER BELT. MADE FROM THE HULK… Don’t head shrink me! That’s my job, to do to everyone else!” Autumn throws up her hands.

 

“Grant’s falling, if he hasn’t already fallen for you. I keep seeing how reserved you’re, trying to be around him…” Stephen says simply.

 

“I’m hating you, the more we talk.” Autumn squints her eyes at him.

 

“I’m sure.” Stephen says, sarcastically with a chuckle.

 

“Whatever… he’s going to ignore me, then fine. That’s where things end, and that is that!” Autumn shakes her head. She pushes past Stephen, as she goes inside.

 

“Grant is kicking himself already! I know he is! He cares too much about you, to really go through with this!” Stephen yells after Autumn.

 

“Shut up!” Autumn yells as she walks into the house.

 

“I HOPE YOU REALIZE, YOU MAY HAVE JUST MET THE MAN OF YOUR DREAMS… BUT YOU TOLD HIM, TO BASICALLY FUCK OFF!” Stephen yells.

 

Autumn rolls her eyes, and growls annoyed.

 

\----

“GRANT! DON’T YOU DARE HANG UP ON!” Autumn could hear, Ashley screaming on the phone.

 

\----

“Don’t talk to me, please.” Autumn says as she goes down to her room… and she basically stays there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Part 1, I hope you enjoyed it. Part 2, will pick up from here.


End file.
